gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Pyramidion
}} |} Details The Pyramidion is a modified version of a Yesha warship used in the vanguard of an offensive fleet formation, often backed by a line of smaller striker craft. With its narrow head-on profile and armor-plated balloon, it is a front-line charger of the first order, able to soften a target with concentrated fire from its twin forward guns before ramming for the kill with its reinforced beak. Built for speedy straight-line charges, the Pyramidion has a wide turning radius and is not equipped for tight maneuvers, so a missed lunge may leave it struggling and exposed to fire on its unarmed starboard side as it labors to adjust course. Despite these difficulties, many captains prefer the Pyramidion for its overall durability and ability to concentrate fire, qualities which can more than compensate for its limitations in the hands of a skilled and experienced pilot. Ship LayoutCategory:Airships Deck Layout The Pyramidion has 1 large lower deck , a secondary top deck at the front, and a small raised platform at the rear of the ship. The top deck can be accessed by a ladder at the front of the ship. The helm is located at the front of the ship, beyond the ladder to the top deck. Guns The Pyramidion has 4 small weapon slots. * Slots 1 and 2 are located on the upper deck and point forward. ** Slot 2 is located just in front of the balloon. The engineer responsible for repairing the balloon should man this gun. * Slot 3 is located on the main deck and points port side (left). ** Slot 3 is located close to the hull. The main deck engineer can shoot this in their spare time (assuming they will have any). * Slot 4 is located on a small, raised rear deck and points port side. ** Slot 4 takes longer to access than Slot 3, and is located next to the main engine. Slots 1 and 2 are meant to hold the Pyramidion's main guns. They have overlapping fields of fire and can almost always be manned constantly, due to being on a separate deck with the only critical component on it being the balloon. Additionally, front gunners only have to compensate for the ship's turning and not when the ship is moving straight forwards or backwards. Slots 3 and 4 are meant to be backup guns, used by the main deck engineer or by the top deck crew. However, it is possible to turn the Pyramidion such that certain guns in Slot 3 or 4 overlap firing arcs with the front guns. Components The lower deck is the main deck and contains the hull, both turning engines, and the side guns. The main engine is located on the small rear platform that contains the 4th gun slot, but in fact the main engine can be repaired from below. The engines are accessed from a small u-shaped corridor at the rear of the ship. The top deck contains the two front guns and the balloon. As mentioned previously, the balloon and the gun in Slot 2 are very close together and can be handled by an engineer. Crew Roles Main Deck Engineer The main deck engineer is responsible for repairing everything on the lower deck. This engineer is therefore the most important crew member on the ship. However, the main engineer is also the most stressful position as well. During combat, the pilot will be constantly using kerosene, moonshine and phoenix claw. The engines will be continuously damaged, so the engineer should be moving constantly between the hull and the engines (repairing the main engine from below) to keep them all repaired. Because of all of this repairing, the main engineer should not be using the side guns , especially since the pilot will be striving to point the front guns only towards the enemy. Exceptions would be when you spy an opportunity for a quick kill (e.g. your pilot has side-mounted a mortar, and the enemy airship is passing on the port side with no armor) or when your contribution would help turn the tide of the battle (e.g. your pilot has side-mounted a carronade, and there is a squid disabling your ship on the port side). The main engineer should almost always stay on the bottom deck. There are few circumstances where the top deck crew cannot handle a broken balloon and front guns by themselves. Top Deck Engineer The top deck engineer is responsible for repairing the balloon and firing/repairing the top-left gun. Often, this gun will require critical timing (such as a mortar) or prolonged, accurate shooting (such as an Artemis), so this engineer will have to juggle being on the gun at the right time and repairing the balloon. The engineer should prioritize being on a flak or mortar for the killing shots, rather than repairing the balloon-unless death due to hitting the ground is inevitable. Of course, there may be a situation where the balloon is down, your ship will certainly die from hitting the ground or from being shot by the enemy ship, and the enemy ship has no armor. In this situation, it is up to the top deck engineer's judgement or your pilot's orders on what to do. Additionally, the top deck engineer should jump down to the bottom deck to help out during an emergency when the bottom deck engineer is completely overwhelmed (such as when the hull and all engines are broken). Gunner/Third Engineer The gunner is responsible for shooting the top right gun and repairing their own gun. Often, this gun will be an armor piercing gun that requires continuous use (such as the Gatling, or the Hades) and it is up to them to focus on breaking the enemy's armor. Therefore, they should almost always be shooting. Exceptions would be to help out with balloon repairs in an emergency (the top deck engineer can handle it by himself most of the time) or to jump down to the bottom deck to help out on repairs (when trying to stay alive under attack from overwhelming force). However, even in such an emergency, the gunner might be able to save the ship by strategically disabling enemy components with their gun. What to do in such an emergency is up to the gunner's judgement or the pilot's orders.